


Plan is a Four Letter Word

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Miscommunication, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, dating plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Lance has the perfect Valentine's evening planned for him and Pidge. Pidge misinterprets in the best way.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Conservatory Events





	Plan is a Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> I was paired up with the amazing Fro for this one! Please go check out her awesome art! We had so much fun with this little event.

Lance steadies his hand, putting the delicate finishing touches on his masterpiece. Streamers of pink and white are strung over the threshold from the living room to the kitchen. The table is set in a heart-laced tablecloth, the best plates given to him by his mother lie on each end of the two person table with silverware cushioned by white napkins. Everything must be perfect today, which is why he snips off part of the stem of a red rose before placing it in the bouquet with the eleven others. 

This is the Valentine’s Day he’s always wanted, to shower the woman he loves with all the traditional affection of the holiday. Because this year, he finally has someone worth sharing it with. 

Lance stands tall, wincing as his back protests from leaning forward for so long making table preparations. 

He takes a box of matches out from the pocket of his dress pants and lights one, taking care to avoid the roses between the two long candles. 

Lance extinguishes the match and steps back to appreciate his handiwork. The pressure he’s placed on himself evaporates as he takes in the most perfect romantic scene one can possibly create, candlelit dinner with decorations of red, pink, and white all over.

Lance can’t help but grin from ear to ear, excitement surging through his veins and threatening to burst through his fingers. He clenches his hands into fists to keep the energy in for just a bit longer, relishing in a job well done. 

The timer goes off. Speaking of well done.

Lance rushes to open the oven. Instantly the sweet scent of teriyaki chicken rushes through his nose and directly to his stomach. 

“Ugh,” Lance groans, holding a hand over his hunger. He bites his lip and straightens to full height, shaking his head. “No, Lance. Pidge will be here any tick. You can wait.”

Because everything has to be perfect. Pidge has been his friend for years and dealt with the absolute worst of him during their time at the Garrison and later in space. More than anything he wants to prove that he’s not just a good friend and capable teammate, but also a romantic partner. 

No sooner as the chicken is resting outside the oven, there’s a knock at the door. Lance’s heart skips a beat. She’s here. 

He undoes the apron in a panicked flourish, revealing the dark blue suit he wears for this special occasion. Lance grits his teeth in fear he’ll fall in his hurry as he trips over his own feet on the way to the table. Grabbing a second bouquet specifically purchased to hand off to Pidge and skidding over to snag the heart shaped box of chocolates, Lance finally arrives at the door. 

He takes a deep breath and fluffs the lapel of his jacket, then slicks back his hair - even though he’s pretty sure it flips right back to normal. 

A stupid grin crawls up his face. Moment of truth. He can’t wait to show Pidge everything. 

He opens the door. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Pi-“

It is indeed his dear friend, the Green Paladin of Voltron, his girlfriend, who stands on the other side of the door. She holds a container that holds the peanut butter cookie dessert she promised she’d bring, as well as a backpack likely full of the games and movies they discussed watching and playing today. Her smile is radiant, head cocked to the side to prevent the backpack from sliding off the silky material on her shoulder. Because...

She’s wearing her pajamas. 

From the gobsmacked look-over she gives him, it is apparent there was a miscommunication at some point. 

“You’re...a little dressed up for movie night?” she wonders, cracking the ice. 

Lance breaks it once he cleans his jaw from off the floor. “It’s Valentine’s Day!” he exclaims. 

“Yeah, I know...” Pidge says carefully, eyebrows raised. “That’s why we’re spending it together?”

It takes all of Lance’s remaining will to not drop his gifts for Pidge. A part of him is crushed. The romantic dinner he had planned completely flies in the face of Pidge’s casual assumptions for the day.

But...

The uneasiness and apprehension in her wide brown eyes gives him pause. Pidge is a brave person, mostly fearless in the face of danger and always quick with a plan. Seeing her like a deer in the headlights feels so wrong, and knowing  _ he’s _ making her uncomfortable makes his gut churn. It’s not at all what tonight is supposed to be. 

Tonight is for Pidge. And no matter what it takes, he will make it perfect for her. Lance sets his jaw and furrows his brows in preparation for the most important mission of his life so far. 

Setting the gifts aside, He shrugs off his pressed suit jacket and with a flick of his wrists, fluffs it out to drape it around Pidge. 

At the very least, her expression of uncertainty molds into one of confusion. “Lance, what are you doing?”

He takes her hand and leads her across the threshold. “Escorting you to dinner. Gotta have a full belly so we can enjoy playing Killbot Phantasm. I just need to get comfy first.” Easy in her perplexed state, Lance takes the backpack full of fun and the large container of cookies. “You relax.”

In less than a dobosh he’s dropped the goods off in the living room and has changed into his own pajamas, the blue to match her green ones that serve as a reminder of the better days on the Castle of Lions. 

“Okay, I’m properly dressed now,” he says, returning to the living room, pretty pleased with his about face for Pidge’s sake. “Let’s chow down, I’m starving.”

She isn’t in the living room. 

Lance finds her in the kitchen, awed just as he’d hoped with his immaculate decorations. 

Pidge turns to him with regretful eyes. “I feel awful. It’s Valentine’s Day. It didn’t even cross my mind that we might do something this...fancy. I’m so sorry. You must have worked so hard on this.”

Lance gulps, shoulders slumped in resignation. He should have known she’d see right through him. Planning hadn’t worked, so he follows his instincts now and reaches in for a hug. When she reciprocates, he holds on tighter. 

“There’s no problem, Pidge,” he chuckles. “We have an amazing romantic dinner to enjoy and games to play. It doesn’t matter what we’re wearing, the important thing is that we’re both here.”

He places a kiss on her forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Pidge. I love you.”

Finally, Pidge looks up and sports her big, bright smile that Lance craves every day. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lance. Don’t think doing all this is going to make me go easy on you later.”

Lance smirks. “You won’t have to, I’m gonna wipe the floor with your 8-bit sprite later.”

And just like that, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)! Please leave a comment if you liked it! I'm anxious to know your favorite part(s)!


End file.
